Otomo
Otomo is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan. Background When Taro, last royal son of Tarrant's line died, it fell to his chief ministers to keep order in the land - of these, the most beloved by the people was Otomo. Where Shinja ruled through strength and fear, Otomo inspired loyalty and bravery in his followers through fairness, wisdom and honorable behavior. Lord Otomo was one of the ruling members of the Serpent Clan during Kenji's disappearance. Unlike Oja, however, Otomo believed in the higher standards that were prevalent during the days of Tarrant's rule. While he was technically a bureaucrat, Otomo wasn't some fat administrator. And while he had noble blood coursing through his veins, and even though he appeared right at home in formal occasions, Otomo was a man who was more comfortable on the field of battle. He was a general, after all, and his riding and fencing skills were second to none. Otomo carries a massive nodachi, a Japanese long sword, which he uses to cut down any enemies that stray too close to ribbons. His enemies deride him as weak and soft, but anyone who had faced him in battle knows the opposite - his very presence seems to put strength into his allies. In him, it is whispered, something of the old Dragon Clan survives. Battle Gear Kenji's Journey Otomo leads an army of peasants challenging Shinja's authority over the Serpent Clan, and seeks to restore order. With Kenji's return, Otomo pleads his loyalties to him, after falsely believing he had passed away. Otomo's fate is decided as to whether Kenji will either recreate the Dragon Clan or restore the Serpent Clan. 'Path of the Dragon' Otomo assists Kenji in recapturing two provinces held by Shinja, and defeats Shinja in battle. Afterwards, Shinja decides to plead his loyalties with Kenji, though later on Shinja would question Kenji's actions and his search for the Orb. When they journey towards Serpentholm, Kenji tells Otomo that the Dragon is telling them to hurry, they proceeded to Serpentholm, only to discover the Orb has been stolen. Kenji decides to continue on to the Dragon's Spire, Otomo wanted to go to but Kenji told him to stay and assist Shinja, who by then has lost faith in Kenji, who was to focused on the Orb and had no intentions of restoring the Serpent Clan, and decides to rule the Serpent Clan by himself. Otomo assists Shinja in pushing back either Wolf or Lotus Clans. Afterwards Shinja betrays Otomo, but not before he warns Shinja that Kenji will kill him soon, and he was executed by crucifixion. Kenji will discover this by his return, and gives Otomo a proper burial. He will then avenge Otomo's death and kill Shinja and destroy his ambitions. 'Path of the Serpent' Otomo assists Kenji in gaining Shinja's loyalties. As they deal with their enemies and burn down towns, Otomo questions Kenji's actions as madness, dismayed by how Kenji was ruthless in harming his people, of how he had towns burned, and the geishas executed at Swan's Pool. The last straw came after taking Serpentholm, when Kenji orders him to "pacify" those who resist. Tired of killing more lives and listening to Kenji, Otomo refused and decided to help them instead. He sent forces to get rid of Shinja as he returns from the Dragon's Spire, then allies with the Wolf to get rid of the "false Serpent" Kenji from power. Kenji is informed of the conspiracy from a dying rider and reorganizes his forces at Serpentholm, suffering heavy losses as Otomo's forces and their Wolf allies outnumbered Kenji's forces. With Shinja's arrival and aid, Kenji defeats Otomo and his forces and kills him, having his head hanging on the gates of Serpentholm. Trivia Ōtomo is a surname meaning "Great Friend" (kanji: 大友). According to Battle Realms.dat, Otomo has another scrapped BG - Demoralize, which supposedly would decrease enemies' attack power & become Shinja's Intimidation. Gallery Dragon Hero Otomo.jpg|Otomo Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Of course!"'' *''"For the Dragon!"'' *''"As you will"'' *''"As you command"'' *''"Moving!"'' *''"On my way!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"ATTACK!!!"'' *''"Forward!"'' *''"For honor!"'' *''"For the clan!"'' Quotes (Kill) *''"For the Dragon!"'' *''"Taste death!"'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"Is that all?"'' *''"I thought so!"'' *''"Now then"'' *''"DIE!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"Thank you"'' Quotes (Death) * "I'm.. sorry..." * "I'm.. done for..." Category:Dragon Clan Category:Zen Masters